It's In His Eyes
by Amy Cakes-x
Summary: Mary Allfield finally meets the man from her dreams, but will he find her love logical or will he cast them aside.


p style="text-align: center;"Chapter One/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ever since I was a little girl I've had the same same dream about an alien species, or Vulcan as they are known as. The dream like state itself was not upon ll of them, but focused on one. A boy no younger than 11 years old. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever witnessed; which happened to be focused on an image projection screen as a robotic voice hurled questions his way, but he answered them flawlessly. From where I stood, it seemed he was taking some sort of test./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What is the square root of two million, three hundred and ninety-six thousand three hundred and hour?" a robotic voice spoke from the screen. The young Vulcan's mind was quick to solve the equation./p  
p style="text-align: left;""One thousand, five hundred and forty-eight."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Correct." The robotic voice spoke again giving him some sort of praise, it continued to carry on like this until he, well, I shouldn't say he, from being in this vision many time I've found out that his name is S'chn T'gai Spock, or just Spock for short. Until Spock completed the exam, thus rendering him the last one in the Learning Centre. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Upon exiting the bowl shaped examination room, three young Vulcan's took it upon themselves to approach him, from what I had gathered from being here, not many Vulcan's approved of Spock's heritage and most would go out of their way to remind him of that, much like these three are doing. Spock gave them a sideways glance, before returning his gaze to to his things. This was the part I hated the most./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I presume you've prepared new insults for today?" He didn't give them a second glance as he asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Your Mother lies with many men." One of the three young males spoke emotionlessly, Spock nods and tries to ignore the fact that it stung. No matter how many times I replay this scene I shake with anger. M face turns from a golden colour to a blotchy red; I continue to watch as they throw inappropriate insults at him. "You are neither human, nor Vulcan... and therefor have no place in this Universe." Swallowing that also, he turned to them promptly keeping his face emotionless as if to show no weakness, as well as a steady tone./p  
p style="text-align: left;""This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me." He picked up his bag with his right hand before continuing. "Logic dictates you would have cease by now." He calmly walked by them, but he was pulled to a stop by the taller of the group, spinning Spock around to face them./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Look. He has human eyes. They look sad, don't they?" The other spoke from the right. Even though there was no way of telling how Spock felt from the impassive structure of his face, but his eyes told another story. The taller Vulcan had other ideas which would send Spock over the edge. "Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli." Stepping forward to push Spock, who stumbled backwards, almost toppling to ground. The amount of time I watched this play out, I always try to catch him; knowing full well he would slip through my hands. Spock looks up in subtle surprise at the one who caused his emotion of shock to show, as the same Vulcan proceeded to spit harmful, dispassionate words at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;":He's a traitor, you know. You're Father. For marrying her, that human whore." Spock stares at him, fighting the urge to react, but he was unsuccessful. How could his brother say something so horrible? Through an outburst of rage, Spock charged at him. Throwing his arms wildly at him as they toppled down into the examination room that Spock had just came out of, they landed with a thud. Anger consumes him, throwing punch after punch at his brother's face. The other two stood atop, stunned...unsure what to do. Even I myself, just stood there as everything unfolded in front of my eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"That's when I awoke, a single tear running down my face. It's not like it was an unpleasant dream, because I enjoyed watching Spock complete his exam, he's intelligence interests me. But the constant abuse he under goes breaks my heart. you wouldn't believe me if I told you that, this same illusion has stayed with me till this present day./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hi everyone! I'm sorry its so short, I'm kind of new at this. Please don't hate me. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well I hope you enjoy this, please leave me a review on what you thing and I will update very soon. ^-^/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bye for now, Amy Cakes-x /p 


End file.
